Gero
Gero is the name given to Roughton Reynolds's true Divine form. He is revered through history in many different forms, in both pagan and modern forms of religion. His Divine consort is Amador. Gero has many different names in almost all religions that believe in time as a controlled force. Some of his names include: Aion, Chronos, The Dagda, Father Time, Geras, Huh, Ikenga, Janus, Kāla, Kalachakra, Khonsu, Manu the Great, Moros, Sudz, Tinia, Vertumnus, and Xiuhtecuhtli. In some religions he is even portrayed as female, a beast, or a mythic entity with no defined shape. Creation of Humanity The Betrayal The New Divine Pantheon Zion Morality Gero's moral standing on creation is somewhat obscure and it is unclear whether he is good, evil, or simply neutral. Good At times Gero appears to act out of a sense of justice and duty towards his creations, sending chosen demigods to enact his will on Earth; this demigods often quell ancient evils or modern threats to protect Humanity from total destruction. In the Chant of Gero it also states that: : "Gero gave unto us his very flesh and blood, his children born from both Aetherium and Earth - the Demigods. Great champions of Gero, they defied any threat to his creations without fear, seeking justice and peace, and an end to threats both internal and external." From this passage it is clear that Gero wishes to safeguard Humanity from both internal and external threats, thus employing the talents of the Demigods to protect them. Also, the fact he created an entirely new species whose purpose is simply to protect Humanity shows how much they mean to him. Another passage from the chant suggests Gero's grief that Humanity fail to head his lessons: : "All Gero's 8 children were given to the flame, taken from this world so that Humanity might see more days in it. Gero weeps for our wayward rejection of his teachings, the act of sacrificing his own children insufficient to sway our destructive tendencies. Still we war amongst each other, inflicting death and poverty upon each other for individual gain - we must embrace Gero's teachings of solidarity and community if we are to retain his love for us." Again, the act of sacrificing his own children to teach Humanity the injustice of egocentric behaviour shows just how much Gero loves and cares for his creations. Gero is often portrayed as a fatherly figure to Humanity, wanting to guide them through life and teach them how to love and respect each other. Evil Gero has often inflicted Humanity with burdens they cannot possibly deal with, such as war, famine, disease and death. As such, he can then call in his Demigods to deal with the problem and claim that without his love Humanity would have perished long ago. This behaviour is both abusive and destructive, and the Demigods sent to fix the self-inflicted problem often die in the process - this could suggest that Gero revels in death and enjoys watching his creations fight for their lives. Gero could also be accused of hypocrisy regarding Humanity's free will. When they were created, Gero gave Humanity free will to do as they pleased. However, he now forces them to adhere to a strict moral code created by himself, and punishes the species as a whole even when only a few defy him. This could suggest that Gero again enjoys abusing his creations; Humans will always have free will and will therefore always disobey him, and will always be punished. If he truly cared for Humanity he would only punish the few rather than the many.